Harry Potter and the Light
by Frozenfire093
Summary: Harry and the gang have a new DADA teacher- but is he a good guy or pure evil?   Sorry it's a vague summary, but this story didn't get very far when I wrote it :D  Death Note/ HP crossover :


**Hey guys! :D This is a Death Note/ Harry Potter crossover that I wrote a couple of years ago and just found, so sorry if it's bad but I thought it would be fun to upload as it's one of my very few stories that's written to be funny :P I don't know if I'll continue it, or where it's headed- so if you have any ideas for it feel free to contact me about it and maybe I'll use it or something :)  
>But for now- ENJOY :3<strong>

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into a dim Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, eager to see what their new teacher would be like.

They didn't know much about him; all they knew was that he was a genius student from Japan.

The three sat down at the front of the classroom. Draco Malfoy, who was in the same year as Harry, Hermione and Ron but in Slytherin house, was sitting opposite them, smirking and laughing with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut and everyone jumped out of their seats.

Their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher strode calmly through the classroom to the front of the classroom and turned around. At that point, Harry got a clear look at their new teacher.

He had short brown hair that swept sideways over his left eyebrow; he was reasonably tall and skinny. He looked now slightly older than twenty at the least.

"Hello class," he said cheerfully," I am Light Yagami, I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

A few months ago, Light was sitting in his room, leaning on the back of his chair with a crazed look in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

"Hey, Light, what's goin' on? What's with those suitcases?" Ryuk the shinigami (or death god), asked as he lay lazily on Light's bed, with an apple in his hands. Light stood up and walked to his window.

"I have been asked to teach at a special school, Ryuk, one that may be a new key to my ultimate goal," Light said staring out the window.

"School? What kind of school, Light?"

"A school that specializes in wizardry, it teaches kids how to control their abilities."

"So? What will this gain if you go there to teach?"

"I will be teaching something called 'Defence Against The Dark Arts', I've heard there is a man, whom they call 'Voldemort', who is a great threat to their community. I've also heard that there are Unforgivable Curses, if I can learn them I may be able to get rid of L forever. I will lure L to this school and then finally kill him."

"Where is this school, Light?" Ryuk asked, dropping the apple core into his mouth.

"It's in the United Kingdom, unfortunately. I will have to find some way of getting my mother to let me go… But that will be a trivial problem."

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron doing his Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. They hadn't gotten a lot, for a change. He was beginning to like his new DADA teacher already and it had only been two days.

As he began on his Potions homework, which was twice as much as the DADA homework was, Fred and George flew onto the couch next to Ron, making his quill fly over his parchment and over his hard work.

"That new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a weird one, huh?" Fred said casually, as George laughed and pointed at Ron, whose ears had gone red and threw his homework on the floor and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment.

"I think he's cool," Harry said," he's one of the more interesting teacher's we've had so far…"

"Yeah, and he knows what he's doing," Hermione added.

"Well, I for one," said George when he finally stopped laughing," think he had an aura of evil around him. I also felt there was another presence near hi- _ow!_"

Fred hit George, who fell on the floor giggling and grunting with pain and laughter.

"You're not Professor Trelawney, George. It was a feel he had, like he was hiding something but had to struggle a bit to conceal it." Fred said in a modest way, trying to sound more logical.

"He did?" Hermione asked," I didn't notice anything. He seemed pretty normal to me…"

"Ah, but Hermione," Fred and George said at the same time, "that's because you don't have our special gift!"

"Special gift? What special gift?" Ron asked.

"The gift of… I'matroll!" The twins said, stifling laughter.

"I'm… A… Troll?"

The twins howled with laughter and fell on the floor, rolling around.

"What?" Ron asked without a clue of what he had just said.

"It's OK, Ron. They're just being little kids, that's all they are," Hermione said soothingly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Light had enjoyed his first couple of days at Hogwarts; he was learning a lot and had already plotted a master plan to finally get rid of L.

"Hey, Light…" Ryuk complained, lying on the bed again with a basket of apples next to him.

"Not now, Ryuk. I'm busy marking these tests."

Ryuk grabbed another apple from the basket and started to crunch on it, mulling something over in his head.


End file.
